


Destinos y deseos

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Community: una_frase, F/F, F/M, Gen, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-25
Updated: 2009-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cincuenta frases de la vida y muerte de Carly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destinos y deseos

#01. Consuelo  
El poder volver a ver a Jack, a pesar de que lo había creído imposible al caer del edificio, era su consuelo, pero también su pena más grande, porque sabía que la próxima vez que se encontrasen también sería la última.

#02. Beso  
Carly no había esperado que Jack se inclinase sobre ella y la besara antes de que ella terminase de desaparecer, despidiéndose y correspondiéndole como no lo había hecho cuando ella aún estaba -realmente- viva.

#03. Suave  
Los ojos de Misty se suavizaron, mirándola tristemente, y Carly supo que sin importar cuantas veces le preguntase la respuesta seguiría siendo la misma, porque esa era la verdad: ella ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos.

#04. Dolor  
El dolor que había sentido días atrás, al caer de aquel edificio, no era siquiera comparable al que sintió al ver la expresión herida y confusa en el rostro de Jack.

#05. Patatas  
Cuando el estómago de Jack produjo un extraño ruido, Carly no pudo evitar reírse, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Jack, la cual ignoró mientras fue a la cocina y una vez dejó unas patatas y otros ingredientes en la mesa, lo llamó para que la ayudase a preparar la cena.

#06. Lluvia  
La lluvia parecía hacer que el ambiente del Satélite fuese aun más tétrico y mientras veía como el agua caía sin cesar, Carly se encontró deseando una vez más que todo no fuese más que un mal sueño, aun cuando sabía que era real.

#07. Chocolate  
Carly estaba tan ensimismada en su artículo, escribiendo tan rápido como podía, que cuando la taza de chocolate caliente fue dejada a su lado no pudo hacer más que hacer una pausa y pasear su vista del posillo a la espalda del antiguo rey, sorprendida; aun así no tardó en exclamar con total sinceridad: —¡Gracias, Jack!

#08. Felicidad  
—Hm, no me lo agradezcas, no es gran cosa —respondió Jack, regresando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras sí sin siquiera mirar atrás; a pesar de eso Carly se encontró sonriendo para sí misma por un buen rato, mientras sostenía la taza entre sus manos, dejando su trabajo olvidado por un buen rato.

#09. Teléfono  
El sonido del teléfono fue el que la sacó de su ensoñación y Carly lo contestó al tiempo que volvía a poner sus manos en el teclado, dispuesta a demostrar que estaba trabajando y esta vez no merecía la amenaza de ser despedida, en serio que no.

#10. Oídos  
Pero ni luego de asegurarle, de nuevo, que pronto tendría la noticia redactada, bastó para que su jefe se callara, por lo que Carly terminó deseando que pudiese soltar el aparato y cubrir sus oídos hasta que el regaño terminase.

#11. Nombre  
—Carly —quien había pronunciado su nombre no era quien ella deseaba, aun así no dudó en lanzarse a los brazos de Misty, llorando con más fuerza, buscando un consuelo que, sabía, sólo sería temporal.

#12. Sensual  
Aun cuando no está modelando, Misty atrae la atención de todos con su andar e incluso Carly también termina siguiéndola con la mirada, admirando su belleza y sensualidad.

#13. Muerte  
El que Misty gire hacia ella y corresponda su mirada es algo que le da un susto de muerte, pero las palabras de la modelo lo hacen aun más; aun así, Carly se niega a pensar en ellas y continúa su camino, no tiene tiempo para pensar en esas escalofriantes predicciones.

#14. Sexo  
La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Angela era memorable y Carly se encontró sonriendo para sí; al fin de cuentas había sido ella quien había obtenido más respuestas de Jack Atlas que cualquier otro reportero durante la conferencia de prensa, aun cuando era Angela quien normalmente conseguía atraer la atención del sexo opuesto y gracias a ello conseguía más respuestas que muchos otros.

#15. Tacto  
Al ver a Misty en el umbral, Carly corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza, buscando en ella el calor que, sabía, no podía recuperar.

#16. Debilidad  
No quería hacerlo, pero sin poder controlarse río al ver cómo Jack terminaba su turno sin atacarla; saber que ella era su debilidad no la hacía feliz, porque si eso seguía así él sería quien terminaría muerto, tal como ella.

#17. Lágrimas  
Carly observó cómo Aslla piscu batía sus alas y arremetía contra Jack y aun antes de que el antiguo rey recibiese el ataque, se encontró dejando escapar las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo desde el comienzo del duelo.

#18. Velocidad  
Por un momento la espera había parecido eterna, pero al escuchar el D-Wheel de Jack no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad el tiempo -el poco que le quedaba- había pasado de una manera demasiado rápida.

#19. Viento  
El viento sacudió su cabello y Carly cubrió su rostro con uno de sus brazos, permaneciendo firme a pesar del dolor producido por el ataque de Jack.

#20. Libertad  
Había deseado que Jack la salvase, pero Carly nunca había esperado que realmente él fuese quien pudiese liberarla del que de repente parecía ser su destino, menos de una forma tan cruel.

#21. Vida  
Carly no había creído posible que su vida realmente llegaría a su fin esa noche, menos de esa forma, y mientras cae no puede evitar desear no morir, porque aunque no ha hecho demasiados planes, sabe que aun hay demasiadas cosas que quiere hacer... junto a Jack.

#22. Celos  
Era obvio que ella apenas conocía a Jack, mientras que Mikage había estado por demasiado tiempo a su lado; aun así, Carly no podía evitar sentirse celosa -y desear saber lo mismo o más que Mikage- cada vez que descubría algo nuevo sobre Jack gracias a ella.

#23. Manos  
Las manos de Misty recorrieron todo su cuerpo con una gentileza inigualable y consiguieron que, por unos momentos, consiguiese olvidar por completo todas sus desgracias.

#24. Gusto  
Para Carly había sido un gusto recibir una palabra de agradecimiento de Jack, aun cuando él había intentado hacer de cuenta que no había dicho absolutamente nada.

#25. Devoción  
Los demás casi parecían venerar a los dioses que los habían traído de regreso y les habían brindado una oportunidad para vengarse, pero ella no podía evitar resentirlos; ella no quería morir, cierto, pero tampoco quería vivir cargando un destino opuesto al de Jack.

#26. Siempre  
Carly sabía que no podría estar junto a Jack para siempre, pero en ningún momento había pensado que el destino la apartaría de su lado tan pronta y repentinamente.

#27. Sangre  
Nada parecía haber cambiado: ella continuaba respirando, su corazón seguía latiendo y al cortarse sangraba como cualquier otra persona; aun así, la marca en su brazo y la nueva carta en su mazo le seguían recordando que, a diferencia de los demás, ella ya no hacía parte del mundo de los vivos.

#28. Enfermedad  
Jack era un enfermo malhumorado que se negaba a escuchar los consejos de los médicos y a quedarse reposando, pero a Carly no le molestaba la idea de cuidar de él por un tiempo más.

#29. Melodía  
Carly cerró los ojos, escuchando la melodía que Misty estaba tarareando mientras caminaba por la habitación, y por un momento consiguió imaginar que todo en el mundo estaba bien.

#30. Estrella  
Al salir del edificio, Carly se obligó a mantener su mirada en el suelo e ignorar las estrellas que brillaban débilmente sobre su cabeza, recordándole cruelmente su destino.

#31. Hogar  
Al regresar a su hogar, Carly no pudo evitar avisar que acababa de llegar, casi esperando recibir una forzada respuesta y ver a un malhumorado Jack sentado en el sofá.

#32. Confusión  
Carly se detuvo, confundida, al ver a Jack esperando impacientemente frente a su apartamento a que ella respondiese el timbre y lo dejase entrar de una buena vez.

#33. Miedo  
Carly temía volver a morir, esta vez de forma definitiva, pero también temía la posibilidad de continuar con vida y repetir las horripilantes acciones que habían llevado a que Divine muriese.

#34. Rayo/Trueno  
Aslla piscu cayó con un retumbante sonido y Carly cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin saber si sentir alivio porque Jack cada vez estaba más cerca a la posibilidad de sobrevivir o entristecerse porque el fin se acercaba cada vez más y pronto tendría que decirle adiós.

#35. Lazos  
Lo que la unía a Misty y a los demás era una horrible marca que no auguraba nada bueno, pero era la única conexión real que tenía desde que había caído de ese edificio, después de su primer duelo contra Divine.

#36. Mercado  
—Lo haces de adrede, ¿no es así? —preguntó Jack es voz baja y Carly de inmediato negó con su cabeza una y otra vez, era una simple coincidencia que siempre terminasen en un lugar demasiado concurrido; y de cualquier forma, comparado con el parque de diversiones de la primera vez, en aquel mercado era más fácil que pasasen desapercibidos.

#37. Tecnología  
El extraño disco de duelo en su brazo era tan ligero que casi podía olvidar que estaba allí y así hacer de cuenta, así fuese por unos segundos, que nada había cambiado.

#38. Regalo  
Carly acarició con las puntas de los dedos el fino collar e incrédula alzó su rostro hacia Jack, quien apartó la mirada, cruzó sus brazos y dijo—: Feliz cumpleaños.

#39. Sonrisa  
La sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro durante todo el día, ni siquiera cuando Jack le aseguró que si no dejaba de sonreír de esa manera se iría; para su suerte, él no cumplió con su amenaza.

#40. Inocencia  
Carly fingió inocencia mientras el personal de la recepción la examinaba de arriba abajo, obviamente preguntándose cómo era que alguien como ella conocía a Misty; de igual forma, no podía explicarles la verdad.

#41. Conclusión  
Cuando el último ataque acabó con sus puntos de vida, Carly sonrió, sin importarle el dolor que sintió cuando impactó contra el suelo; al menos ya todo ha terminado.

#42. Nubes  
Tal vez algunas veces sí terminaba con su mente en las nubes, pero eso no significaba que Carly no prestase atención cuando realmente debía hacerlo.

#43. Cielo  
El cielo parecía estar llorando junto a ella y Carly no pudo evitar agradecerle tanto como a Misty, quien también la estaba acompañando, aunque de una manera silenciosa.

#44. Paraíso  
Después de lo que había hecho, Carly sabía que no podía soñar con un paraíso, pero al menos deseaba la oportunidad de reencarnar y volver a estar junto a Jack.

#45. Infierno  
No había mayor tormento para Carly que no poder detener el duelo y estar consciente de cómo ella estaba lastimando a la persona que amaba.

#46. Sol  
El brillo del sol fue el que la despertó y al ver de reojo el reloj, Carly descubrió que no sólo se había dormido antes de terminar su trabajo: ¡también se le había hecho tarde!

#47. Luna  
El brillo de la luna era tan mágico como la presencia de Misty y Carly no intentó siquiera resistir a la tentación que ambos le provocaban.

#48. Ondas  
Carly podía escuchar bajo ellos el furioso sonido de las olas y sin pensarlo se asió con más fuerza a Misty; aferrarse a su vida con tanta fuerza era lo que la había llevado hasta allí, pero aunque no quería hacerlo, no podía evitar temer por su actual "vida" y preocuparse de que la tormenta también afectase al helicóptero en el que iban.

#49. Pelo  
Las manos de Misty acariciaron su cabello lentamente con dulzura y Carly cerró los ojos, relajándose en su abrazo y permitiendo que el sueño se apoderase de ella, olvidando así por un momento la terrorífica realidad en la que estaba.

#50. Supernova  
Aslla piscu desapareció con una gran explosión que causó un gran resplandor y Carly supo de inmediato que pronto ella también se desvanecería en el aire, esta vez para siempre.


End file.
